


you call it love, but do you hate me?

by pikoochoo



Series: Crazy in Love ft. Izuku Midoriya [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Biting, Choking, Cock Warming, Couch Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Cute Uraraka Ochako, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikoochoo/pseuds/pikoochoo
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has been ignoring you for a while now, on the day of your close friends wedding. You finally have enough and snap at Izuku on the car ride back.OrThe one where Izuku has to fuck you the way you deserve to get back in your good graces.
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya x Reader
Series: Crazy in Love ft. Izuku Midoriya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179548
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Why won't you look at me?

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is incomplete so far, I will be editing the post already up, adding the picture for the dress that I referenced in the oneshot, as well as the rest of it will be up by today or tomorrow. Please look forward to it, and I really appreciate your comments please keep them coming :) thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Enjoy 10 pages of pure angst !!

It was 8:30 in the morning when Izuku woke you up for breakfast, “wake up y/n we’re going to be late it’s already past 8, we have to be there by 11.” You shifted around feeling for your bulky husband beside you but were greeted by the cold bedsheets, instead. Begrudgingly, you sat up on the bed, rubbing your eyes off the lingering sleep that was lulling you back to bed which was becoming increasingly hard to ignore.

“Wake up y/n I won’t ask twice.”

Damn, who crawled up his ass today, you thought stamping a deep scowl on your puffy lips. Today was the wedding ceremony of our close friends that coincidentally met on the same day that you and Izuku did. If anyone were to ask you though you liked to think that it was you who got them together in the first place, what with your nudging, encouraging and somewhat meddling. Now they were finally getting married after being together for three years, albeit, you and Izuku got married within the first year of dating.

It had already been 2 years since you tied the knot, your stomach would have erupted in butterflies at the thought had it not been for the sore fact that Izuku had been neglecting you for some time now. Your initial thought, the most intrusive one was that he had found someone better and was in fact cheating on you, however that thought quickly diminished with a swift look through his personal and work phone. Even though he had not been attentive towards you at length you knew he would never resort to cheating, but old insecurities die hard.

Shimmying off the bed and then waddling towards the bathroom you grabbed your teal dress on the way there, which was already washed and steamed courtesy of your meticulous husband. Brushing your teeth, you started to comb your hair and plug in the curling wand, choosing to shower once you got back from the event since it was already as late as you could push it without Izuku screaming at you. With your hair curled and pinned up and away into a messy bun with a few pieces framing your face you moved on to makeup, your face still puffy from the lack of sleep, again courtesy of your husband.

“Sweetheart, I don’t think you realise how late we already are, the ceremony starts at 11 and it’s already 9, could you please hurry it the fuck up?” He ended that sentence with a question but you knew it was a demand that he expected to be met, ignoring him you continued to line your eyes as soft music played in the background.

_2 am and I’m still breathing_

_Staring at my thoughts floating up to the ceiling_

_I’m swimming in everything you said_

_I’m thinking about jumping in it instead_

Humming to the song you couldn’t help but notice the impatience slowly but surely settle on Izuku’s face who was ready to snap at any given moment. “Would you fuck off? I’m clearly trying to do this as fast as I can without looking like a goddamn clown.”

“I know you can be faster so what’s the hold up?”

He huffed. “You’re acting like you’re late to your own wedding, please go away before I hurl this shit at your face,” you grumbled pointing towards the bottle of foundation that laid open on the counter. The thought did cross your mind, how funny it would be to purposely make him late to something he desperately wanted to be on time for, your battiness trying to overcome you but you knew you couldn’t anger him further lest you be scorned.

“Fine!”

Sighing a breath of relief, you hurried to finish your makeup by lining your lips with a soft lip pencil then covering your lips with your favourite shade of brown, a bit of pink matte lipstick on top to produce the perfect nude lip.

You stepped back to remove the clothes you slept in and slipped the teal dress on, it was a lightweight dress with thin, twin spaghetti straps leading down to a square neckline. The waist cinched in to accentuate your curvy figure which flowed down into a skirt adorned with a slit down the left leg. The back consisted of a few strings of the same material lacing down towards your lower back where the dress continued. It was practically backless with little to no material covering your spine, you knew if it was up to Izuku he would never let you walk out of the house with something so revealing. However, you were already late which meant he couldn’t oppose even if he wished to do so, and you were in a particularly foul mood considering how long it had been since he gave you attention of any sort. So, this was revenge, plain and simple.

[teal dress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/619807967467497322/)

“I’m ready,” you bellowed out to your husband as you made your way downstairs after strapping on a pair of black heels and grabbing your purse and phone from the nightstand.

With one foot across his knee Izuku sat in his black suit, with a teal silk tie. You had bought him that tie to match with your dress seeing as getting him a teal suit would have just been tacky on your part. Choosing to ignore you as he had for however long he had, you had honestly lost count, he muttered under his breath, “fucking finally, took you long enough.” Hoping you hadn’t heard the statement (even though you had, Izuku was absolutely terrible at keeping his thoughts where they belonged; in his head) he finally got up from the loveseat and walked towards you still haven’t taken notice of the back of the dress, which you come to be grateful of later. “Let’s go, we’re late.”

Even as he grabbed you by the elbow you could feel the distance in his grasp, his hands felt cold despite his body temperature always being higher than what should’ve been considered normal.

“I’m hungry,” you whined.

“That’s too bad y/n, you can eat at the reception it’s too late for you to sit down and eat breakfast now, I woke you up early because I knew you would want to eat, but it’s your own fault for taking so much time to get ready.” He retaliated with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

You knew you should’ve confronted him sooner; it was embarrassing how long you had let it drag on but you couldn’t help it. In your head everything was still fine just as long as he came back home to you, slept in the same bed as you, still held conversations with you. You knew though, it was long overdue, you were finally going to admit to Izuku that you had not been happy for a while now with their relationship. That would however, have to wait until after the ceremony.

Getting into the car and buckling your seatbelt you waited for Izuku to pull out of the driveway and finally make way towards the venue where the happy couple would finally be wedded.

The car ride was mundane, the latest top 100 hits played on the radio, the volume switched to low as Izuku attended his phone calls right on schedule as always you thought while rolling your eyes and sneakily increasing the volume so you could at least drown out his stupid voice and his stupid business calls.

“I’m on the phone.”

Nothing more nothing less, his answers to almost everything lately had been, ‘I’m on the phone.’ That’s all it took for you to shut off the radio altogether, cross your arms and continue the rest of the car ride looking out the window, refusing to look at Izuku for the rest of the way.

Arriving at the venue you could see how much was truly spent on the wedding. Everything was lavish and meticulously decorated, the colour scheme felt like it was plagiarised form a Studio Ghibli movie. Soft pastels with white and gold detailing were adorned throughout the venue, tables with orchid placements in the middle, white tablecloths with gold cutlery. It felt like you were in a movie, memories of your own wedding flashed through your mind, it didn’t even hold a candle to this extravaganza. Sighing you searched for the bride and groom, Izuku already lost in the crowd probably greeting his business partners or people he frequented. Rolling your eyes for the umpteenth time that morning you threw one last look over your shoulder towards your unbothered husband and continued to make a beeline straight towards the woman of the hour.

“Ochaco!” You exclaimed towards your pink cheeked friend, another blush already working its way up her round cheeks sat atop her equally round face. “Y/n! Where were you? I was looking everywhere, you look beautiful, what do you think of the venue? How’s my dress? Do I look fat? Is my makeup okay? It’s not cakey right? I asked the makeup artist to make sure keep it as natural as possible.” Her ramblings finally came to a halt once you shot her with an amused look at her nervous habit, but you let her off the hook, she was indeed getting married it’s an obligation to be nervous to a certain extent.

“You look beautiful my love, your dress is perfect it makes your body look so phenomenal, if I wasn’t married to that grump I would’ve wifed you up in a heartbeat. As for your makeup, it’s perfect the artist knew exactly what they were doing you look so pretty. So, calm down and relax you have nothing to worry about.” You finally answered all her questions with a bright smile to hopefully release some of the tension that was sitting heavily above her brows.

Adding as an afterthought, you couldn’t help but wonder, “this venue is fucking amazing Ochaco, how much did you pay for this shit?” You didn’t even try to hide the jealousy in your tone knowing your friend wouldn’t mind such an invasive question, you were miles past those formalities. “You know Shouto’s family is drowning in wealth, he didn’t even hesitate, just kept agreeing with every suggestion I made.” She smiled at her soon to be husband. “He almost booked a band for the wedding just because I mentioned to him that I liked one of their songs.” Your heart warmed at the gesture, wishing your honeymoon phase back with Izuku.

Your eyes started tearing up at the sight of Ochaco and Shouto now joining hands to look into each other eyes silently conveying their love to each other to calm themselves down before the ceremony commenced. There used to be a time when Izuku looked at you like that, with love practically pouring out of his eyes, kissed you like it was the last time he would ever hold you, whispered sweet affirmations into your ears. You tried to will it back, tried to turn the clock back in time with your eyes closed you prayed for it be as it was, opening your eyes you were greeted with nothingness looking over your shoulder you suddenly craved your husband to be by your side right now. Much to your dismay he was busy chatting up another woman who was dressed in a green pantsuit. “Are you fucking kidding me?” You scoffed, thinking how obnoxious she looked wearing a business look to a wedding ceremony, “whatever I look better in green anyways.” You grumbled cruelly under your breath moving towards where you would be seated to watch the rest of the ceremony.

Soon afterwards you were seated Izuku joined you, smelling of citrus now whereas he left smelling of pinewood and fresh spring water. “Who the fuck was that?” Not even bothering to hide the venom laced in your words you looked to the left where he sat lifting his phone out of his pocket, no doubt to make another phone call before the bride came. “I’m on the phone.” He answered cutting your ministrations short he resumed dialling up the number and continuing his streak of neglecting you even as you were seated right next to him looking so very delectable.

Huffing you shrugged off your dark brown silk shawl off your shoulders, so you could be prepared for the pictures that were going to be taken once the music started. Feeling a gaze on the back of your neck you side eyed Izuku noticing the way his eyebrows lifted up in a possessive manner. “What?” You whispered, now annoyed at him, he simply shook his head to indicate he didn’t want to say anything but continued to stare at your back as he carried on with his mystery jargon talk.

Deciding it was worth teasing him now that you were actually at the venue you slowly lifted your hand, collecting the hair that fell out of your bun in the back and pulled it back into your hair with a few bobby pins you stored in your purse. Izuku’s gaze never faltered as he bore his eyes straight into your lower back and watched your nimble fingers feel their way around your spine to “fix” your laces. Before it could progress into something you were craving for, the music abruptly cut off any lingering tension as you watched Ochaco slowly make her way towards Shouto who was already standing at the altar in front of the minister.

Watching the couple awkwardly stumble their way through their vows you couldn’t help but tear up at their adorable encounter. Izuku noticed your sniffling and without a word reached a hand into his pocket to offer you his pocket square, you took it from him without ever sparing a glance towards him. You were starting to feel loneliness seep into you, it was starting to overwhelm you, how could you miss a person when they were sitting right beside you. You knew though that you weren’t missing the person that was right there but the one you met three years ago, letting a few tears trail down your face you let Izuku believe the tears were for your friends and not you mourning the relationship you felt slipping out of your hands.

The ceremony came to a close with Shouto dipping Ochaco into a kiss they shared for a few long seconds, everyone jumped up, clapping as they were finally announced husband and wife. Izuku grabbed you by the elbow yet again and led you towards the happy couple to offer your congratulations. They generously accepted the kisses you planted on both their cheeks and made to leave for the reception.

With Izuku trailing behind you, you couldn’t help but notice the way he just wouldn’t let up his gaze on your back, surely it wasn’t that big of a deal to wear something revealing once in a while, he gripped you again, this time by the shoulder to lead you to the bathrooms. He pushed you softly into the vacant area and waited for you to gather yourself before he spoke, “why are you wearing that y/n?”

“You’re the one who had it washed and ironed for me?” Voice unwavering as you stood your ground.

“I know I did, but you never showed me the dress you just handed it to me in the cover.”

“Is this really something so important to be talking about right now?” Your defences were on their last leg any second you were going to snap, and let him deal with your wrath that was admittedly, a long time coming.

“Yes, because-“ he was cut off by his own phone beeping irritatingly in his pocket, he didn’t even hesitate to reach for it, still holding your gaze with a hint of irritation now reflecting upon his.

You turned on your heel quickly to avoid any further interrogation because there was only so much you could handle before you finally let go, and you knew it wasn’t going to be at your friend’s wedding. So, you walked towards the other half of the venue to join everyone in celebrating the married two.

Making your way to the dance floor to have a mandatory dance with Ochaco and hopefully find some food you spotted the bride finishing her first dance. As the music turned to a more upbeat tune you jumped around and shook your hips with Ochaco who was positively buzzed on being married. Making slow conversation you gradually drifted away from your friend and were instead pulled into someone else’s arms, big and warm it almost felt like it was Izuku who was finally coming to his senses but that would have been too much to ask of him. Tilting your head up you saw a flash of red tips that blended into black roots, rows of sparkling white razor-sharp teeth now smiling softly down at you. “It’s Kirishima,” he stated, with no further explanation as to who he was. Figuring he was from the groom’s side you continued to sway with Kirishima unaware of Izuku’s burning gaze set upon the two of you, visibly shaking as he tried to control his anger.

The rest of the reception was a blur, soon enough you were handed a plate of food that Izuku managed to put together for you. You thanked him quietly as your stomach grumbled at the sight of finally behind fed. It was almost 5 pm by the time you got in Izuku’s car to drive back home. You had already wished the happy couple a successful married life before leaving Izuku to offer his final congratulations.

Back in the car you resumed your grudge at Izuku as you stayed staring out of the tinted glass of the passenger window. Finally joining you in the car Izuku buckled his seatbelt before putting his foot on the accelerator and slowly backing out of the heavenly venue.

When the site was finally out of your vision you sank down into your seat, sighing in relief as you felt the tiredness wash over you. Closing your eyes, you leaned on the window humming softly to the radio that Izuku left on in the background. When you were a millisecond away from drifting off to sleep you heard Izuku’s loud voice jolt you awake, “I said I wanted it done by tonight what the fuck is taking you so long?” He screamed down the receiver and you felt sorry for the poor guy that had to be on the other end of the line. Still unaware of the reason that Izuku had been put in a foul mood because of you, you turned the radio a little louder to better drown out his noise. He quickly swatted your hand away and turned the radio off before stating his signature phrase, “I’m on the phone.”

Clapping your hands together you felt the thin strand of patience snap as you let yourself be consumed by a boiling anger that emitted from deep within you. At long last, you yelled back, “I know you’re on the fucking phone Izuku, what’s fucking new?” Knowing it was a rhetorical question Izuku stumbled a quick ‘talk to you later’ before dropping his phone into his pocket.

Unable to contain it any longer you let all of your frustrations stream out of you in one fell swoop. “You’re always on the fucking phone, or at work, or in your office, I know you don’t have time for me. You don’t have to constantly shove it down my throat that you don’t! I’m so sick of you Izuku, who the fuck do you think I am? Who am I to you?” Tears were threatening to spill as you felt your voice stagger and break at certain places.

“Y/n...” Izuku was dumbfounded, he had no idea where the outburst had come from, but watching you force yourself to stay calm he let you continue. “Izuku.” You cried, feeling the dam break you struggled to convey the next few sentences, “you’re always so busy Izuku, you never have time for me anymore, do you even know anything about me? When was the last time you sat down and had a fucking conversation with me that didn’t get interrupted by your stupid fucking phone?”

“Y/n you know why I’m always so busy, I have to work hard and long hours too, to provide for us, I’m so close to that promotion once I get it, I’m all yours- “

Not letting Izuku speak you cut him off, unwilling to stop now that you had started, “when was the last time we had sex?” You shrieked, the exasperation overtaking any coherent thoughts you might have had. This statement finally rendered Izuku speechless. “Fuck having sex Izuku, when was the last time you kissed me, when was the last time you hugged me or touched me?” You couldn’t help that every word you spoke was just a yell, “I’m so fucking sick of this! I’m so fucking sick of you! Izuku! Fuck you! Why the fuck did you even marry me? Why would you marry me, if you won’t even look at me?”

“I look at you,” he said with his eyes faced forward towards the road, you knew you couldn’t blame him for being safe but your emotions were in override and nothing made sense anymore.

“No, you don’t, you don’t look at me, you don’t speak to me, you don’t listen to me. I don’t know what to do Izuku. Tell me what to do!” Still shouting, “just tell me what to do to fix this and I will, I love you so fucking much but I’m getting so tired Izuku, it’s so hard to keep up with you.”

“Baby,” he sighed. That was the first time in a month he had used a pet name that wasn’t directed in a condescending manner. Shuddering, you elected to ignore the name and cried noisily into your hands. Positive that the eyeliner and mascara were running down your face, however uncaring you let your tears fall in a river down your cheeks.

“I miss you all the fucking time Izuku, I miss you when you’re right next to me, I miss you right now and you’re sitting 2 inches from me. I miss you so fucking much! Do you know how lonely it is to love someone knowing they’re not reciprocating it?” Choking on your sobs you watched Izuku, waiting for him to reply, say anything to your outburst but it never came.

You were already halfway home, using this knowledge to your advantage you spoke in quick succession, “stop the car.” With no hesitance you set your gaze upon his face which was skewed in a mix of emotions, indecipherable to you. “I’m not stopping the car y/n,” he said with another sigh.

“Stop the car or I’m going to jump out, you can make your own choice.” With arms crossed on your chest you sat defiantly waiting for Izuku to unlock the door as he brought the car to a standstill on the side of the road. You could see the pizza parlour you often used to frequent with Izuku when you first started dating. The bittersweet memories invaded you without your consent so you pushed them down quickly before you challenged Izuku with your eyes once again, “unlock the door please.”

“Y/n love let’s go home and talk through this, yeah?” Hoping to instil some patience into you he waited for you to give up, but you had already made your decision. “I’m going to break the glass Izuku, open this fucking door right now.”

Rubbing his hands on his face a few times he looked at you pleading with his eyes for you to be reasonable for once, but this was something you had to take a stand on, your relationship was in shambles and it was up to you to fix it, which meant you needed space, right now.

“Izuku, now!” Your voice had gained all its composure back now that you were visibly angry compared to how broken you felt just moments ago. “Y/n look at what you’re fucking wearing and we’re still 20 minutes away from our house how are you going to get home?” Annoyed at your stance he looked at you again waiting for an answer which never came. You grabbed your purse and stuffed your phone inside, quickly leaning over Izuku you unlocked the passenger door and hopped out before Izuku could aggravate you any further.

You started walking at a brisk pace towards the direction of your house with your hands now fumbling inside your purse to find what you were looking for; you finally found the pack that you had snuck in this morning knowing you would need it sooner or later. Grabbing a cigarette out of the pack you quickly lit it with the lighter in your other hand and released a breath you hadn’t realised you had been holding in. Feeling a figure approaching you, you assumed it was Izuku and yelled a quick “fuck off” so he would go away, you continued about your way taking drags from the stick every now and then.

The figure continued to approach you so you finally looked behind and to your surprise it wasn’t Izuku, but Kirishima. “Kirishima?” You questioned even though you knew his name to be correct. “Hey... sorry I didn’t catch your name at the reception.”

You blushed quickly realising how weird that must’ve been for Kirishima not knowing your name but you let him hold you on the dance floor anyways, “y/n” you swiftly replied. The evening was starting to cool down and you could feel the temperature drop around you, you brought the shawl closer to yourself but it did little to provide insulation.

Kirishima noticed your struggle and shook of his jacket to drape over you before you could protest. “Thank you,” you said begrudgingly, grateful for the warmth but frustrated at his timing. You let the cigarette dangle between your lips once again as you worked to finish it off before stepping on it and continuing to walk down the footpath towards your estate. “It’s no problem, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you walking?”

“I don’t own a car.” You replied hoping he would catch on to your sarcastic attitude but he was a little slow. “Oh! Do you want me to drop you off?” Shaking your head, you continued to walk down, “I was kidding Kirishima, I drove to the wedding with my husband, but we...” wondering if sharing such personal details so soon, and to a stranger must be burdensome so you trailed off but watching Kirishima eye you with curiosity you figured it was harmless to indulge him. “We got in an argument so no I’m walking home even though I got out of the car knowing I was going to order an Uber, but the air feels nice on my skin.”

Nodding he let the silence engulf you both as he kept walking next to you, “you live in this direction?” You quipped, curious as to why he was still walking with you. Shaking his head, “no I live in Chiba, but I figured it’s better I walk you home, it’s the manly thing to do.” You giggled at his self-proclaimed ideals for masculinity and dipped your head in appreciation.

The walk back home helped immensely in clearing your head and calming you down. Watching your gate come in view you started tearing up as if almost on instinct and struggled to wipe them without Kirishima taking notice. If he had though, he hadn’t made a comment on them which you were grateful for, “thank you for walking me home, I probably would’ve been kidnapped if it wasn’t for you.” You flashed a genuine smile at Kirishima who nodded and sent one back.

His toothy smile stretched all the way to his eyes which Izuku’s never did... not anymore, anyways. “You don’t need to thank me, like I said it was the manly thing to do. I hope whatever argument you got in, that you’re able to resolve it, your smile is too pretty to be disgraced by those silly tears.” Blushing at the compliment you felt your face heat up not realising how long it had been since you felt wanted like this.

Your sweet encounter was cut short by Izuku now popping out of the gate and staring down Kirishima who still held a small smile upon his pert lips. “Hey man, I brought your wife home safely.”

“I can see that, who are you?” You could feel the resentment practically billowing out of Izuku who stood in a protective stance in front of you blocking you slightly from Kirishima’s view. “I’m Kirishima, I met y/n at the reception, saw her walking alone and offered her a ride but she said no, so I walked her home. Hope you don’t mind too much.” Still smiling Kirishima looked at you which helped you breathe a little better which was otherwise impossible under Izuku’s suffocating presence.

Looking back at you Izuku noticed the jacket that you hugged around your shoulders which did a great job in keeping you warm. He twisted back to send another glare with an empty smile towards Kirishima, “no I don’t mind, thank you for bringing her home. Now if you don’t mind, we’re gonna head inside.” He quickly put his hands on your shoulders to try and shake off the jacket which you were reluctant to let go before Kirishima spoke, “not a problem at all, and it’s okay you can keep the jacket y/n it’ll just give me an excuse to see you again.” He sent a wink your way but laughed it off quickly which only added to Izuku’s already seething anger.

You pushed Izuku off of yourself before walking towards Kirishima and enveloping him in a small hug hoping to relay all the gratefulness you felt towards him. He returned it quickly and whispered, “don’t worry it’s gonna be okay.” Smiling he sent you on your way back to Izuku which you were reluctant in doing, but shuffled your way back into his arms anyway.

Watching Kirishima retreat back out the gate Izuku roughly pulled you into the house but before he could get a word out you ran to the guest bedroom before quickly locking the door and sinking down to your knees, finally letting out everything you had been holding in for the past few months.

Time was slipping because when you last broke down it was nearing 6 pm, however now that you looked up through your tear-filled haze at the digital clock on the bedside table, it was almost 8 pm. Izuku was still outside the door trying to coax you out every now and then with pet names that in any other circumstance would make your heart beat rise and your stomach flutter. Now though, right now you wanted nothing from him you wanted to drown out his words in water and shut him up so you could bathe in your self-pity.

“Puppy... please come out, let’s talk, I want to talk to you face to face. Please come out baby.” And other stuff along that line and he kept muttering “puppy” he knows how weak it makes you yet he never said it to you these past few months. It’s like ever since he found out he’s in the doghouse he started using all the old tactics to get you to forgive him.

Unfortunately for him it won’t be as simple as whispering a few pet names to you this time. “Go away Izuku, and it’s y/n to you, don’t call me those names if you’re only doing it for your advantage.” “Princess-“ you growled in anger, “y/n please come out, I know you feel like I did this on my own accord but really baby I hadn’t known you were feeling this way, so let’s talk it out, hm?”

You let a few more tears slip out, completely numb to the fact that you were still crying two hours in, probably utterly dehydrated you felt yourself sighing, “what can you even do for me Izuku, it doesn’t even feel like you love me anymore, I don’t think I’m what you want anymore.” You finally said it, the insecurities that had been bubbling in your head for a while now, poking at the shell of your brain threatening to leak out, in your heart you knew Izuku was over you even if you wished it to be false.

His knocking stopped midway causing you to stir before letting your head fall back on your knees. “Y/n what made you ever think that? I love you, more than you can ever know, more than I care to admit, more than I have been failing to show, I’m so sorry puppy I’ve been such a bad fucking husband lately I don’t know what to do- please come out I want to look at you when I tell you I love you.” Every word Izuku spoke slipped in one ear and was out the other within a second. You couldn’t bring yourself to believe him even for a second, despite being together for 3 years now.

“Why did you marry me Izuku? You didn’t even know me that well, we were barely dating for a year before you proposed to me. Why would you do that if you knew you couldn’t step up to it?” You had been meaning to ask that question for a while now despite knowing the answer you still wanted to know, wanted to hear him confirm it in your head.

He stilled, you could hear his breathing falter before he spoke again, “you know why I proposed to you, I couldn’t just let you slip away the way... I can’t talk to you through a door anymore when you’re ready to come out I’ll be waiting in the living room. I love you; don’t you ever forget that.”

When he let his sentence trail off you knew he had gone back, it had been almost 7 months into you dating Izuku, 7 blissful months and you both were still in your honeymoon phase, it seemingly never ended but you weren’t complaining. You heard it through Ochaco who heard it from Shouto, Izuku had a really close friend that travelled for months at a time on business trips, he had a wife who fell sick quite often but always recovered quickly. However, this time she fell sick as he was away on another venture in the states, not due to come back for another 2 months. Your tears fell in quick succession remembering Ochaco retelling you how the wife passed away quietly in the hospital due to kidney failure, it went undetected because of her previous illnesses. Her husband didn’t find out until a week later, when she was already given back to her family with the funeral proceedings finished. He was in a rural town that had faulty signal deeming it impossible for him to make international calls, waiting to reach mainland before he made a call, he was told everything over the phone. The man had flown back to find his wife’s ashes already in a gravesite. He never got to say goodbye.

You knew that’s why Izuku had proposed he didn’t want to waste his life knowing it was feeble and short he wanted to tie you down, god forbid something ever happened to either of you he didn’t want to live in regret. Making your decision you got off the floor and slipped out of your dress and into the shower, waiting for the hot water to wash over you, you let everything fall down the drain, all the anger, sadness, loneliness. You washed it all down with a bar of soap and shampoo in your hair. Once you were feeling refreshed and had finally stopped crying, you towelled of your hair and slipped into one of Izuku’s shirts you stored in the guest bedroom, with some black lace panties to go under it you chose not to wear any pants figuring they would come off soon anyways.


	2. How you deserve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku fucks you the way you deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 16 pages of pure, unadulterated smut. I hope you enjoy reading all my deepest, darkest desires. Please leave your comments below on your thoughts, I would love to read them :) Also I'm thinking of making this a series of drabbles on their relationship so if you have any requests of what you would like to read, don't hesitate to voice them. As always, appreciate you reading, enjoy !!!!

Tip toeing your way through the house, you hissed at the cold tile beneath your naked feet, walking into the living room you could see Izuku’s broad back peeking from the couch facing the TV. He was sitting in complete silence, waiting for you to come to him. You let your feet touch flat on the ground to grab Izuku’s attention, now aware of your presence he exhaled when he saw you make your way towards him. He held out his hand for you to hold so he could guide you next to him but you took it and placed yourself on his lap facing him as if it was the most natural position for you. “Your hands are always so warm,” you squeaked meekly, your voice was long gone, what with the way you were screaming and crying earlier. “Aw puppy,” he nuzzled his face into your neck pecking a few light kisses there as to not startle you. You waited for him to finish so he could look up into your eyes.

  
“Kiss me.”

  
Taken aback he countered, “hold on teddy bear, I think we should talk first-” you shook your head in refusal, and again a little aggressively, “kiss me.”

  
You noticed his hesitance so to help him understand better you admitted, “I don’t want to talk right now Izuku, it’s been so long since you’ve touched me so right now, I just want to be held by you so please Izuku, kiss me.”

  
This time he caught on so he nodded lightly before latching his lips onto you, unhurriedly at first you both nibbled at each other lightly. Relishing in the taste of your lips he kept his tongue within his mouth, however when you started moving your hips on his lap tentatively, he gripped your waist in a warning, “y/n what are you doing?”

  
Choosing to ignore him for the umpteenth time that day you continued rolling your hips on his growing erection, letting out soft moans into his mouth you went on, one particular grind on his lap led him to stop your motions abruptly and tilt your chin upwards, “puppy, seriously? We need to talk I can’t fix this with sex, you-“

  
Rolling your hips even harder you retaliated, “I never said I wanted to fix this with sex Izuku, but I haven’t had sex in so long that I’m starting to go crazy, so I need you to fuck me.” Not bothering to sugar-coat your words you gave it straight to him, now grinding your hips persistently on his dick you let out moan after moan, each louder than the next.

  
His hands stuttered on your waist as you felt him grow impossibly harder under his slacks, “are you sure, y/n?”

  
Nodding you gave him one last look that meant business, “I need you to fuck me right now, I need it hard and fast, are you gonna give it to me or should I go find a vibrator to do your job for you?”

  
Not bothering to respond Izuku grabbed you by your nape and brought his lips harshly down upon yours, teeth clashing and tongues winding, fighting for dominance before you sorely gave up. You had barely any fight left in you, knowing you wanted Izuku to ravage your body till you were satisfied. He held a strong hold on your waist as he kept rolling your hips even harder on to his dick.

  
You slithered a hand down his chest to palm at his crotch but he stopped you before you reached instead releasing your hands at the collars of his shirt, so you focused on unbuttoning that instead. Quickly you grew frustrated of the buttons and instead started ripping at them managing to pop a few of them off before Izuku slid the shirt off of him. Now that the distraction was out of the way you could focus on his beautiful pale chest littered with spare freckles here and there, two right next to his nipple which was begging to be sucked on. Rapidly giving into your desires you took the circle into your mouth and sucked on it lightly before biting and letting go. His chest was pure sin, he was built to perfection, personally hand crafted by the gods.

  
Izuku returned the favour by sliding his hefty hands up your shirt and grabbing your tits that were dwarfed by his hands, “fuck I missed this.” You rolled your eyes because it was clearly his own fault, but continued to grind on him through your clothes. Your panties had been soaked through by now and Izuku could feel a wet spot budding on the front of his slacks.

  
Growing harder at the feeling of your arousal dripping down onto him, Izuku lifted your shirt just enough to reveal your naked chest. Sucking around your nipple, purposely avoiding where you wanted him most, he continued to tease your breast into his mouth. “You taste so good puppy, want me to keep going?” Annoyed that he even had to ask you whined out your answer as he chuckled at your expense.

  
Grabbing his soft tuft of curls, you forced him to look at your teary eyes begging him to give you what you want, he nodded before ducking down and taking your left nipple into his mouth and sucking down harshly. Feeling another gush of slick run down your thigh you rutted against him mewling at the sweet friction.

  
He rolled your other nipple in his fingers, twirling and pinching as hard as he knew you could take it. Meanwhile his mouth continued to work wonders on your left side sucking down he looked up to make sure you were still watching him as he please you. He smirked around your nipple still latched in his teeth and there they were, the butterflies that were trapped in your stomach for a while now. Fluttering and flapping their wings making their way out from between your thighs. Thrusting up into your heat Izuku kept a cruel pace as he worked his mouth on your chest, one hand on your other nipple and other hand kneading at your ass.

  
His fingers slowly made their down towards your apex, feeling them creeping on your arousal, soon they would be rubbing exactly where you craved for them to be. Izuku knew you were patiently waiting for him to hurry up and get to where you needed him, so he ran his finger along your slit atop your panties feeling his finger dampen you blushed at the amount of slick you were producing.

  
Running his finger up and down a few times he quickly pulled it up into his mouth to taste you on his tongue, “mmm fuck baby how do you taste so fucking good?” To prove his point to you he repeated his action of running his finger up and down your panties and plunging it in your mouth without much warning. Not that you minded keeping a tight hold on his wrist as you greedily sucked on the single digit maintaining eye contact with him to make sure he knew you weren’t going to back down as easily this time. Slipping in another finger he fucked your mouth with his fingers at a ruthless pace, by the time he slapped your cheek lightly to release his fingers there was a long string of saliva connecting from your now swollen lips to his thick fingers.

  
Cursing at the sight he lifted you slightly while pulling your panties to the side as he thrust those two fingers up your pussy without any warning, clenching around his digits you ground down with reckless abandon. He fucked his finger into you hard and fast, scissoring the limbs to get you to open up enough so he could fuck you with his cock. “Hurry up Izuku, I don’t care if I’m not stretched enough just fuck me already please please please.”

  
Your begging did little to convince him but he sped up his movements which only led to you increasing in volume as you pleaded Izuku to go harder and a mantra of “please” on your lips.

  
Soon he was pleased with how he fucked you open for his cock so he removed his fingers just as hastily as he had thrust them into you, which left you flinching at the emptiness. “Shh puppy, now I’m gonna give you what you’ve been begging for all night, want my cock stuffed inside you puppy?” Words had long left you so you resorted to nodding, whining as you rutted your hips against nothing because Izuku had you lifted into air so he could pull his pants down enough to get his cock out.

  
You licked your lips ravenously as his length finally came into view, it had been so long since you saw the beast at its full capacity, Izuku’s length wasn’t too big that it would poke at the wrong place but his girth is what had you splitting in half every time he fucked you. Watching his cock, you couldn’t help as your mouth drooled at the view wishing for him to fuck your mouth with it instead. Izuku watched you attentively as you eyed his cock aware that you wanted it in your mouth more than anything and he would give it you, had he not promised to fuck you senseless.

  
Not wasting anymore time Izuku lined his cock against your opening and watched your face for confirmation, you nodded and that was all the permission he needed before he brought you down hard on his cock, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust. “Ahhhh fuck Izuku.” Was all you were capable of uttering as he fucked up into you which only quickened with each “please” and “faster.”

  
Your orgasm was fast approaching first sparked by Izuku fucking you open with his fingers; you would finish soon if he doesn’t slow down. Izuku was fucking you with the intention that you would cum quick so he could drive you into overstimulation. Pressing a thumb roughly on your clit he started rubbing slow circles, which was already proving to be too much but when he latched his lips back onto your hardened nipples, it took everything in you to not cum right then and there.

  
“Cum for me princess, I know you want to so hurry up I want to fuck you till you beg me to stop,” that’s all it took for you to scream out your orgasm as you felt more slick rushing out of you in streaks of clear liquid, running down your thighs painting Izuku’s balls and shaft.

  
He kept his vicious pace consistent, even though you had already finished you wanted him to keep going so you whispered, “harder please Izuku” knowing it would tempt him.

  
“Is this really not hard enough for you, teddy bear?” He quipped despite knowing your answer.

  
You shook your head heartily, “no please zuku, need you to fuck me harder want to feel you here,” you mewled pointing to your belly where you could feel the imprint of Izuku’s dick whenever he pressed just a little too deep.

  
“Oh god you’re gonna be the death of me,” was all he said before lifting you up and out of his lap so he could position you on the couch. With your face away from him and hands twisted behind your back, firmly in Izuku’s hold he bent your knees on the couch and lined himself in the new position so he could fuck you hard just as you had implored him to.

  
Holding your wrists in place he thrust into you hard and set a pace with renewed vigour, fucking into you he leaned on your back and licked the shell of your ear before he spoke, “how’s this puppy? You like being my personal whore? God look at you taking my cock like you were born for it, tell me princess were you always such a cockslut?” He slowed his pace waiting patiently for your response.

You shook your head, “just you zuku, only you fuck ahhhhh only your whore, only your cockslut.”

  
Content with your answer he continued fucking at the previous hard pace, each thrust had his balls slapping deafeningly against your clit and you could feel the spring in your stomach uncoiling and ready to unfurl at any moment. “Of course, you are, mine and only mine, not that shark toothed fucker either, right princess?”

  
“No, no only yours baby.” At this point you were willing to call him Albert Einstein if it meant he’d keep fucking you this good.

  
Your second orgasm was fast approaching and Izuku hadn’t cum once yet so you were adamant on finishing together. With a set goal in mind, you clenched around Izuku feeling his hips faltering at the sudden tightness which had him cursing under his breath. “Wanna cum with me puppy?” You nodded, eager to get him off, “yes daddy.” Unsure where the name arose from but you went along with it hoping Izuku wouldn’t mind too much.

  
“Fuckkkk babygirl,” guess it went over well, you smirked clenching down once again. “I’m cumming fuck puppy I’m cumming.”

  
“Me too, hurry up Izuku faster.”

  
Gripping your wrists, he gave a few particularly hard thrusts and you were sure you caught a hint of the imprint of Izuku’s dick on your lower abdomen whenever he pumped into you, which was enough to have you orgasming as more liquid seeped out of you which was practically covering you and Izuku. Tightening around him once you came had Izuku chasing his own orgasm as he bit down on your shoulder, hard enough to draw blood as he licked over it a few times, moving to remove himself out of you so he could cum outside, you stopped him. “No cum inside me, please,” you asked pleading him with seduction dripping honey in your voice.

  
It didn’t take much convincing from you to have him finishing inside as you felt a huge load release inside of you, painting your walls white Izuku slumped over your back finally freeing his grip on your wrists. You were certain they would be bruised purple by tomorrow.

  
Coming down from your high you turned around and laid down on the couch back first, Izuku collapsed over you without much instigation. Both still panting you peered down at Izuku planted between your chest looking up at you simultaneously, “that was fucking amazing baby.” You agreed, not having enough energy to do much else, Izuku was now playing at your chest clasping and unclasping his hands around your boobs, you sniggered thinking he may have found a new fidget toy.

  
Soon Izuku calmed down from his own high and got up to clean himself off, so you moved to get up as well but were promptly stopped by Izuku’s hands pushing down on your shoulders forcing you to lay back down. “Why?” One-word sentences were your friend for now. “Let me take care you.”

  
You shook your head indicating you were more than capable of cleaning yourself, before you could however Izuku spoke again, “please baby let me take care of you, it’s the least I can do.” You nodded belatedly wary that he needed to do this, you knew this fixed nothing but at least you had gotten a good fuck after 2 whole months. It had truly been so long since Izuku touched you, you had missed this so much, you don’t know why you waited so long to snap at him.

  
Izuku’s huge form peeked from the kitchen and you sat up a little to watch his lean back muscles ripple as he dampened a wash cloth to clean you up. He twisted around catching your stare and his eyes lit up followed by a shy smile gracing his youthful features. He truly was a mystery how was he 6’2, pure muscle, fat cock, but his face still had the softest features you had ever seen adorned on one’s face. Soft dark green curls bouncing with every step, big emerald eyes that held the universe, prettiest freckles littered across his face with a small blush always dancing across his nose, plump lips that held a tongue capable of wonders. You had married a masterpiece, thanking the heavens above you observed in anticipation as Izuku approached once more, kneeling down in front of you he pushed you back to lay down and you did with zero resistance.

  
Your husband, yes, he was your husband and yours alone, the thought had provoked another set of butterflies flapping wildly inside you. Izuku started by rubbing down the sweat perched on your forehead and kissing it softly afterwards, moving down to your neck which was also followed by another bout of kisses, he continued to do so with every body part he cleaned. Arms, chest, stomach, thighs and finally he reached where you had anticipated him the highest. Ridding you of your panties, you sighed a breath of relief at the release, he wiped down the outside and much to your surprise plunged two fingers inside you to scoop out his own cum. The thought had you clenching and whining, gripping his wrist tightly, you dared him to take his fingers out watching your flushed face he slowly continued to fuck your pussy filled with your own orgasm and his cum all mixed together. He scissored your opening softly waiting for another response, “please zuku,” you droned half-heartedly.

  
“God you’re so touch starved, when was the last time you touched yourself?” You whimpered not processing his words as you continued to fuck yourself on his fingers, he slapped your stomach wincing you looked down, “when was the last time, slut?” You took a second to remember his initial line of questioning then responding with an unforgiving blush working its way up your neck, “I don’t remember.”

  
It was true you didn’t remember the last time you felt tempted enough to touch yourself, you always had Izuku at your fingertips so never felt the need to touch yourself, so once he did start disregarding you, the urge to touch yourself never really arose. He nodded then let you fuck yourself open on his fingers preparing himself for his next question, “when was the last time we fucked, princess?” You teared up at the question because it had been so long, he looked up at you waiting patiently for your answer, “2 months,” you muttered around his fingers still grinding down on his fingers which were safely lodged inside you until further notice. “1 month before that, we had sex but you were so tired you fell asleep halfway, we haven’t had sex since...” you trailed off feeling another set of tears threatening to fall.

  
“Fuck puppy, I’m so sorry I’ve been such a bad husband, such a bad partner went so long without realising my baby needed me.” He kept fucking you between each sentence he spoke letting you feel every word he spoke fucked right into you. “Use me baby, use me as much you want, I’ll be your personal fucktoy tonight. What do you think princess?” You let out a loud moan in approval as he fucked into you harder waiting for you to gather your thoughts so you could contemplate on how to make the best use of your husband.

  
You released the grip on his wrist and shimmied your hips motioning for him to remove his fingers which he only put back in your mouth, moaning around his fingers you sat up and got off the couch forcing him to stand up with you. Freeing his fingers, you looked up at him, pulling him with his belt loops towards you to kiss you a bit before you could continue your plans to take up his offer and use him as your play thing. Drawing you closer by the waist Izuku dipped down to taste himself on your tongue mixed with his own cum and he swore he was in heaven.

  
Pulling him again with his belt loops you led him back into the guest bedroom, too impatient to bring him upstairs. You shoved his shoulders relaying to him silently to lay back on the bed which he was eager to obey. Looking up at you through lidded eyes drunk on excitement he watched your naked figure manoeuvre around the room as a ploy to enthuse him even further you desired him to beg you to ride him by the end of the night. Sluggishly you got up on the bed one knee on the bed first you crawled towards your lover, “hi.” “Hi princess,” his smile was unbridled, reaching his eyes so beautifully it nearly made you stop and just cuddle him, nearly.

  
Crawling up next to his face on the pillow you whispered in his ear something you knew would have him horny beyond comprehension, “let me sit on your face zuku.” Looking down at his face he choked on air and looked up at you quickly, “fuck yes princess come up here.” You knew he wanted this for a long time but you weren’t quite ready to smother him to death just yet, but you might make exceptions tonight. You raised one leg bringing your thighs to sit on either side of his face before you fully situated yourself, he spoke, “had I known you would’ve sat on my face when I told you to use me, I would’ve asked you to use me a long time ago baby.” You shut up him swiftly by placing yourself down on his eager tongue, licking in a fat stripe down your clit he sucked the nub into his mouth beginning his wonder you let your hands rest in his soft locks, pulling on them when he lay his tongue inside you. “Puppy you taste so fucking good with my cum inside you, can you please ride my face regularly?” You nodded to quiet him down but weren’t completely sure if this would be happening again. Happily, he continued to fuck his tongue into you gripping tightly behind your thighs and ass he dug his nails in the flesh triggering another delicious moan to slip from your mouth.

  
“Look so pretty riding my face, you don’t even know how fucked out you look right now, moaning my name looking so fucking delicious while you do, taste so fucking good puppy-” you cut him off swiftly, grabbing a bunch of curls and forcing him to look in your eyes, “Izuku you said I could use you as my personal fucktoy, toys don’t talk baby, so why the fuck am I still hearing you? Why don’t you shut the fuck up and actually focus on being useful to me?”

  
Izuku’s breath hitched in his throat and you could see his doe eyes widen further, eyebrows arched up high as heat slithered up his neck and settled on his nose, cheeks and ears. What happened next, took place in slow motion, Izuku grabbed your stomach to get a better grip, brought his tongue flat down on your clit looking up once to see how you were reacting, once satisfied he dove down once again with a rehabilitated hunger. As if he had been walking through the desert for days on end and your pussy was his oasis, he licked up everything you secreted, kissing, biting, sucking on your thighs, bringing his tongue further down to your rim as his thumb replaced tongue whenever his attention was off your clit. He drove two deft fingers in your ass as he thrust his tongue inside your pussy, fucking you open on both ends, your hands roaming his curls pulling every time he coaxed a moan, purr or sigh out. Each delightful sound gave Izuku more and more confidence as he continued his assault on your bottom half.

  
You were sure you were going to wake up with a war zone on your thighs tomorrow morning with the way he kept sucking red marks into you. It had been a quiet 5 minutes as Izuku worked his magic on you, finally taking a breath to speak, “how’s this baby? Am I useful enough for you now?” He questioned as a loud slap crashed down on your ass.

  
You jolted right onto his tongue and nose, positively suffocating him but this awareness had you grinding your hips harder on his face, choking out broken moans sure your voice was going to be lost come tomorrow. Using his hair as leverage you grabbed on and rode Izuku’s face like he had been begging you to all this time, showed him exactly what you were capable of, making sure he knew that you expected him to take all of it like a good boy. He gripped your thighs as he growled lowly, the vibrations sending a sweet shiver down your entire heat and chest. Grabbing both tits in your hands you rode his face while touching yourself making sure he could see the lewd show you were putting on. You looked down and could see that Izuku was running out of oxygen, you smirked at the revelation but didn’t let up your pace or your position, it’s the least he could do for what he put you through.

  
Tapping your thighs as if you were both wrestling in a ring, and he was giving up, you slid an inch off his face to let him speak, “puppy-“ panting, “fuck I can’t-“ another deep breath, “I can’t breathe baby, I love that you’re enjoying this so much and I know I asked you to use me, but I need to breath to be able to satisfy you, right?” You scoffed, rolling your eyes, “so what if you can’t breathe? At least you’ll die doing what you love, now shut up and eat me out like a good fucktoy.” Not giving him further room to talk you slid right back on and resumed your grinding.

  
Two fingers still relentless in your ass you felt the familiar tingle work its way down your abdomen, “I’m gonna cum, keep going zuku.” Digging his nails in your thighs he brought his tongue out to start licking circles on your centre. Removing his hands from your abused thighs he found a new target, latching his warm hands on your chest he worked to pinch and torment your nipples which had you moaning ever so noisily. You could feel it approaching fast, diving your hands back into his curls you pulled as you rode, the orgasm washed over you in quick succession. Your pace stammered and your mouth fell agape in a silent scream, eyes rolling to the back of your head, head thrown back. “I don’t think I’ve ever cum this hard before.” You barely had a voice but still chose to commend Izuku’s performance. Riding his face in slow waves, your body glistened in the afterglow of your orgasm, Izuku let you continue till you were lax against his face.

  
Sliding your body off his face he laid you down next to him watching over you as he situated himself on his side with an arm propped under him to support his head. Caressing your face to smooth down the pieces of hair sticking to your face he spoke softly, “how are you feeling princess?” You shook your head to get out of the vacant headspace you had settled in, still reeling from your mind-blowing orgasm. Izuku had probably fucked you senseless, you didn’t even remember what you were arguing about anymore. Turning to your side to mirror your husband’s position, you spoke, “water please.” Rising quickly out of the bed he padded towards the kitchen and it took him less than a minute and he was already at your bedside. “Here you go love,” thanking him wordlessly you brought the glass of water to your lips and chugged it down as fast as you could. Sighing a huge breath of relief, your sore throat was finally quenched and you could feel yourself regaining your voice enough to reply, “I feel like I’m in space Izuku.” He giggled, nodding as he stroked your face, with a soft smile seemingly permanent on his lips. Your heart swelled at the image in front of you, how could you be so stupid, he obviously loved you, you could see it shining in his eyes not to mention the way he fucked it into you just now.

  
“I’m glad you feel better sweetheart, but I think we should talk,” you agreed. “I think we should talk too, but not tonight; I need to gather my thoughts before we can have this conversation. Tonight, I’m drunk and I need you to take care of me.” Another smile decorated his lips as he brought them down upon yours, pecking lightly he pulled back which elicited a small whine out of you, “whatever you want princess, I’ll take care of you tonight I already promised that earlier didn’t I?”

  
Content you didn’t have to use your brain tonight you pulled your hands around Izuku’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Biting at his lip to ask for permission who opened his mouth and let you taste yourself on his tongue, just as he had done earlier. Izuku lifted you down on his lap once more, moaning as you felt his bulge, his boner had been abandoned for so long. You broke the kiss shuffling as you felt it twitch with the friction, “is your dick feeling lonely?” You asked in a mocking tone but had no real bite to it, grinning he nodded and thrusted shallowly upwards, “I got hard the moment you asked to sit on my face, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted you to do that. Your thighs around my face, we should do that in the winter you can keep my face warm, what do you think?” Blushing profusely, you slapped his cheek lightly, which he responded with gripping your wrist and kissing your palm as he looked into your eyes.

  
You could feel the distance dissipating, all the coldness in your heart was being melted by Izuku’s warm touch and light kisses. Tearing up you held him close to you, hugging as you pulled him into another kiss, this time desperate to let him know how much you missed him. Hugging you just as tightly Izuku seemed to be saying the same thing, “I love you so much puppy, in the car... you said you missed me even as I sat next to you.” He huffed looking down for a moment then continuing, “I missed you too, so so much, I’m sorry I’ve been so busy it’s not an excuse at all, I-“ you cut him off with a firm shake of your head pulling him back into a kiss, picking up where Izuku left off.

  
“Not tonight remember? I just want to be here with you and maybe go another round because your dick is about to rip through your slacks.” You laughed as your sentence trailed off, looking at the offending area. Izuku flushed looking down to where your eyes sat. Palming him through his pants you could feel his dick twitch erratically practically begging you to release it from its cage. Grunting at your mirth he grabbed your waist to deliver a warning thrust, “don’t tease me now, I was good earlier right? please use me, ride my dick puppy.”

  
Something about the desperation in Izuku’s eyes when he asked you to use him had you back on the edge, teetering, afraid to fall off but hoping he would be there to push you. Palming his crotch once again you slipped a few fingers on the buttons to work them open and let Izuku shimmy out of them. He slipped the pants off as soon as the buttons were popped open, using one hand to keep you steady above his lap he discarded his underwear just as quick. You whined in displeasure, “I wanted to take them off with my mouth...” the last word was whispered into Izuku’s mouth who growled at your obscenities. “Fuck teddy bear, want me in your mouth?” You nodded, “want me to fuck your face?” Another hasty nod, “want me to cum down your throat?” A breathy whine, “please zuku,” holding your chin with his thumb and forefinger, “are you gonna swallow it all?”

  
Keeping your stare resolute you stared into Izuku’s eyes blown out with lust, “yes daddy.”

  
Izuku shoved your head down as soon as your answer reached his ears, taking his cock in his calloused hands he thrust it in your face, forcing you to look at the monster before he fucked you with it. Drooling at the sight you stretched out your hands wanting to grab a hold so you could start sucking on it but Izuku pulled your wrists back keeping them in a vice like grip. “No babygirl, I’m gonna use your mouth like you promised me.” Not waiting a second longer he took his cock and placed it on your lips, your tongue poked out wanting to taste, the salty precum danced along his slit. The more you licked the more seemed to gush out, dragging his cock off your lips he rubbed your face with it, tapping it a few times on your cheeks and nose and then your lips again. Slapping his cock against your lips he spoke with fervour, “take it like a good girl, make me feel good and I might just let you ride me after this.”

  
Sex with Izuku was always amazing, but he had never taken such initiative before, seeing your husband drenched in desire was almost like he split your head and took a tour through your brain; tonight, was everything you had ever dreamed of and more. Izuku although dominant, had never talked dirty in this way previously. Typically, he would tell you how good you were taking him and how pretty you looked, but tonight he was adamant to put you in your place. You didn’t mind though you never minded, anything that Izuku put down you picked up.

  
Timidly opening your mouth and letting your tongue hang out you manoeuvred his cock in your mouth, first you put the tip in, giving tiny kitten licks to the head in experimentation. Tasting yourself on his dick, feeling the ache in your guts as you recalled how he rearranged them for you earlier. “That’s right, go slow baby, take it little by little.” Overcome with the insatiable hunger burning in your throat, you greedily pushed yourself down on his cock but soon stopped and choked halfway. Izuku had to pull you off his dick, grabbing a chunk of your hair he tugged at it roughly to get you to look up. “I said slow, whore. Trying to take my cock all in one go? Are you that hungry for my dick?” Feeling tears leak out the corner of your eyes you looked up at him too ashamed to speak.

  
Wiping a few stray tears, he grabbed his cock and put it back in your mouth, guiding your hands to rest above your head he clutched your face with both his hands. “Be a good little cockslut for me and let me fuck your mouth, is that what you want?” panting in anticipation you waited for him to fulfil his promise. “I asked you if that’s what you wanted, slut. Answer me before I decide to tie you up with a vibrator and leave you overnight.” You salivated at the proposition, feeling your pussy leak on Izuku’s leg. “You like that? Who would’ve known my wife was such a whore for dick?” Tired of waiting you took matters into your own hands and pushed your mouth on his cock, hungrily licking up whatever spilled out. Your face still in a firm hold Izuku waited for you to settle and when you did, he thrust up quickly burying his dick in your throat. You gagged waiting for your throat to relax, and when it did Izuku started pumping wildly into your mouth, fucking your face like his life depended on it. Your moans and his groans meshed together deliciously as he continued to leverage your mouth for his own pleasure.

  
Tears now flowing unrestricted down your face as spit gurgled out of your mouth, pooling around Izuku’s dick. “That’s it, ungh fuck” Izuku’s voice came out in broken moans and deep breaths, “you’re taking my cock like a pro, how does it feel? How does my dick feel while I fuck your face, princess?”

  
Shivering in ecstasy you whined in pleasure, “feelshs sho good zhuku,” trying to talk in intervals each time Izuku’s dick came out was a challenge on its own. He took his cock out for a breather which you needed badly, “I think you deserve to die doing what you love too sweetheart,” he alleged smugly with a wink.

  
“I want all of it daddy, please cum inside me.”

  
Even though you were on your knees, head bent, Izuku’s cock waving in your face. It was you who was in complete control, every sound, whisper, plea went straight to Izuku’s dick. Just as it has now, he was completely putty in your hands and it brought all the more pleasure to you, knowing he would rip his own heart and hand it to you, if you moaned it in his ear. “Fuck, take a breath baby I don’t actually want you to die, you still have to ride me.” He said while preparing to violate your mouth once again, with your mouth already open and tongue drooling you waited for his dick to enter back in so you could have him finish in your mouth.

  
Building his pace back up Izuku started out slow, gliding his dick inside your mouth, pressing it on the walls of your cheeks, grazing your teeth. Looking down he could see just how blissed out you were, eyes rolled to the back of your head, cheeks red and hollowed out to give maximum suction, tears rolling down constantly, and your hair god your hair was everywhere. Sticking to your forehead he swiped a few strands away bringing it back into a makeshift ponytail, now with his other hand free he grabbed your face. Wiping some of the tears that were still fresh under your lashes made you glance up at him, you couldn’t see much but you could feel his pace picking up unknown to you Izuku took one look at your fucked out face looking back at him and that’s all it took for him abandon all reason.

  
Every time his dick grazed the back of your throat it prompted out a choked moan of his name, clearly intelligible to either of you yet the vibrations sent heavenly sensations down his dick. Shivering he pulled back out, warning you, “don’t look at me like that baby I’m gonna cum.” A long-winded whine left your throat which vibrated directly on the head of Izuku’s dick causing spurts of precum to leak out, with your tongue eagerly licking up the spill you whispered hoarsely, “hurry up zuku my mouth hurts.” Massaging under your chin with his free hand he slid his cock lazily back and forth in your open mouth. “Hmmm...then beg for it.” Not bothering to look at his smug expression you spat on his cock and placed your hand on it which was resting on your head so far. Pumping his dick in slow waves you raised your head to his chest and quickly slipped the hardened bud in your mouth, sucking harshly you lifted your head to meet Izuku’s eyes staring back at you. Smirking around his nipple you bit down causing another shiver to run through his dick, licking and lapping at his nipple you shifted your head to do the same to the other one, your hand still relentless on Izuku’s dick.

  
Forcing your head back down Izuku thrust his dick back in without any warning, “why won’t you just beg for it, why do you have to tease me so much puppy?” His question came out in a low whine, wondering how he managed to be adorable with his dick in your mouth you giggled around his cock, looking up you laced your free hand with his to soothe him back down. Taking your hand, he tightened his grip in your hair and chased his orgasm, “I’m cumming, fuck take it take it shit - I want you to swallow every. last. drop.” Bobbing you waited patiently for Izuku to finish in your aching mouth, hurriedly pulling your face down on his dick so far down your nose was grazing the soft hair on the base of his penis. His hips stiffened as he released in your mouth in quick hot spurts, the dense liquid weighed heavy in your throat but you had waited for this so long, so you swallowed everything Izuku gave you. Slipping his dick out gingerly, Izuku lifted your face to meet his gaze, a drop of cum slipped out and was resting on your lip which Izuku graciously swiped with his thumb and placed back on your tongue. Sucking the last remnants of his orgasm you exhaled erratic breaths through your nose, trying to fill your lungs back up, “taste so good daddy.” Complete sentences were hard to speak right now so you stuck to short ones that Izuku would understand nevertheless, “you were such a good girl for me, come here,” lifting you by the waist you were back where you started a couple hours ago, on his lap.

  
Resting his head in the crook of your neck, you felt shallow hot breaths on your scorched skin. The temperature of the room was significantly higher from when you first came in, the windows had started fogging up, “I love you.” Focusing yourself back on the soft clump of curls tickling your face you replied, “I love you too.” Several minutes passed before your breathing returned to normal and Izuku finally lifted his head that had a lazy smile resting on his bitten lips. Shifting you on his lap you sighed at the sweet friction between your thighs, it seemed you had overlooked your own pleasure in the heat of the moment. Now your attention was being demanded elsewhere, rolling your hips once on Izuku’s thigh you sighed again at the sensation. “Is my baby wet?”

  
You whined as you felt your clit throb, “I am but I’m so sore zuku, I don’t think I can go any longer.” You replied back frustration laced heavily in your tone, you wanted to go longer, all night if your body let you. Nibbling the skin on your neck he hummed, “my poor puppy, but I promised to let you ride me. You were such a good girl; don’t you want your reward?” As if to prove his point he jutted his hips right against your clit, his dick already coming back to life. You raised your hands above your head prompting Izuku to lift his shirt of your head which now lay discarded on the floor, his hands immediately finding your tits in his firm grasp. Mouthing at your supple mounds he gave idle thrusts upwards, recharging you back enough to ride him and claim your prize.

  
Glancing at the bedside table the clock read 12:46 am, you had been getting lost in each other’s bodies for well over 4 hours now. “It’s so late Izuku, I’m getting hungry,” you murmured into his hair, Izuku was busy marking every inch of your chest rolling the nipples in his fingers as he sucked hickies on the swell of your breast, “mmm you’re still hungry? Even after I fed you my cock?” Pulling on his hair his mouth unlatched as he laughed unabashedly at your horrified expression. “Haha not funny, seriously I’m starving,” you pouted at him hoping he would come to his senses and feed you, real food this time and not his bodily fluids. “Okay, you want to eat right?” Picking you up easily he walked into the kitchen and stood you back on your feet which were trembling now. “Stay,” you stood still against the counter, your legs wouldn’t have moved even if you wanted them to, so you leaned against the marble as Izuku washed his hands and shuffled towards the fridge to take out some ingredients and prepare some dinner for the two of you.

  
Walking back with the food in his hands he chucked it all on the counter, grabbing a chunk of your hair he brought his lips down on you. Kissing roughly, he grabbed a handful of ass then detached his lips and turned you around to lean you on the counter. Bent in half you looked over your shoulder as Izuku lined himself with your soft opening, “what are you doing Izuku?”

  
“You wanted to eat, so while I cook us dinner, you’re gonna stand here and fuck yourself on my cock.” Heat pooled in your stomach at the egregious request of your husband, “you don’t have to reward me, really! I’m more than satisfied.” Hoping your husband would return to his senses you pleaded with your head resting on the cold countertop which helped to soothe your burning flesh. “A promise is a promise puppy, plus my dick is already hard I don’t want to owe you anything, so take it.” Not waiting for another response Izuku eased himself inside you, his cock felt even bigger as he buried himself to the hilt, balls resting against your clit.

  
Waiting for him to move you looked back as it never came, he was busying himself with chopping up some cherry tomatoes for the pasta you were going to eat later. “Zuku?” Sparing you a quick glance he spoke nonchalantly, “I’m not going to fuck you sweetheart, your prize was that you get to ride me, and as you can see, I’m busy so get to work and fuck yourself on my dick.” Tapping your ass, he went back to chopping, huffing in annoyance you slid your ass back on his cock, your thighs burning as you did. Wincing you repeated the motion and built a slow but steady pace of grinding your hips down on Izuku’s girthy length.

  
Not paying attention to you clearly struggling to “fuck yourself” Izuku hummed as he roasted the tomatoes, the smell settling in your nose causing your stomach to rumble a little too loud. Laughing he pet your belly to pacify it, silently telling you to be patient, “you’re doing so good pretty, I wanna stop cooking and just eat you for dinner and dessert.” Burying your head in your arms you paid him no mind, still fucking back into his hips, beads of sweat were starting to roll down Izuku’s chest. “Help me, please.” Looking back there were tears pooling in your eyes, your body was clearly worked into overstimulation and your thighs were on fire, “what’s wrong puppy?”

  
“My thighs...” offering no further explanation you stilled your movements to give your legs a break. Izuku turned the heat to low pulling your legs up and on the counter. “How do you want it?” Keeping your ass in the air you slid your head down to rest on your arms, “slow, please.” Resting his hands on your hips he pushed himself into you, softly running his hands down your back to calm you down. Fucking into you at a slow but pleasurable pace, Izuku’s cock seemed to kiss your cervix every time he came back in, in this new position he was hitting your bundle of nerves at the perfect angle, deeper than ever, you could feel the familiar feeling in your stomach build steadily. Whimpering into the counter you ground your hips back to try and urge him to move faster, desperate to chase your orgasm. He abided to your silent request, increasing his pace slightly to help you climax quicker, “after this we can eat, you’re doing so good teddy bear. Cum for me, so I can spoil you.”

  
Worrying your lip, you moved your hand down south, fingering at your clit rubbing in tight circles wanting to reach that state of euphoria faster so your husband could feed you. “Help me Izuku please,” he courteously moved your fingers off your centre and replaced them with his own, rubbing with dwindling relent as he helped you cum. Moaning low in your throat you lifted your hips to touch your back to Izuku, twisting your head you pulled his head to kiss you. “Just like that fuck I’m gonna cum daddy,” Izuku swallowed every word you moaned into his cavern. “Take it puppy, cum for me... fuck you feel so good feel so fucking tight.” It took less than a minute for your moans to increase in pitch as you gripped Izuku’s wrist he rubbed you through your orgasm, clenching around him you could feel yourself shift into the same vacant headspace, he had truly fucked your brains out of you. Not a second later he was finishing into you, burying himself deep he came inside you and you could feel your pussy filling with his cum, wet and sticky the warm feeling felt incomparable to how he normally fucked you. You were definitely going to ditch condoms and opt for birth control, Izuku’s raw dick was worth all the side effects.

  
Coming down from your high you could feel Izuku cleaning you up swiftly and bringing you back to the couch to rest while he finished preparing dinner. Euphoric was the most comprehensible thought you could up with, that’s how blissed out you felt, Izuku had given you the best night of your life. He was so eager to please you and fuck you the way you deserve, you wondered if it was okay to just forgive him and not bother with the confrontation you knew was inevitable in the morning. Electing to ignore the sad fact that a conversation was to happen in the wake of your filthy night, you closed your eyes and let yourself float till Izuku came to wake you up for dinner.

  
It was well past 1 am when Izuku woke you up, the smell of pasta eliciting a glob of drool to slip past your lips, you rubbed your eyes as he picked you up again. Standing you next to a chair he stopped you before you could sit down, grabbing a wet tissue from the pack on the table he quickly wiped down your hands and you thanked him with a smile. Moving to sit on the seat next to him Izuku shook his head as he grabbed your wrist signalling with eyes for you to sit on his lap instead. Arching your brow, you asked him silently what he was referring to, “sit on my lap princess, let me feed you.” Choosing not to question it since you needed the cuddles you looked down to his lap and surprise surprise, he was sporting a boner, “did you take Viagra when we came back from the reception?” How could he still be hard? He had to have been on boner pills because this was proving to be ridiculous, you had been having sex for almost 6 hours now and he still wanted to continue? Not to mention - as you ate? Shaking your head, you tried to pry Izuku’s hands from your wrist, he spoke lowly and you had to double take at his question giving yourself a few seconds to let it register, “have you heard of cock-warming?”

  
Yes, you had, you had of heard of cock-warming surely, he didn’t expect you to let him rest his cock inside you as ate, right? “I have...umm heard of cock-warming,” blushing as your eyes rejected to meet his he pulled you closer with one hand grabbing your ass. “I’m cold puppy, will you keep me warm?” Shaking your head for the zillionth time that night, you refused to give into him, knowing if you sat on his lap now, he would only push the plate aside and fuck you over the table. “I can’t Izuku, I’m sore,” meeting his eyes you could see faux tears pooling in his eyes, Izuku was phenomenal at acting innocent. “Please puppy, no funny business I promise, I just want you to sit on my lap so I can feed you. I pinky-promise.” Holding out his finger he begged you with eyes and a small pout present on his pale lips, “you promise you won’t do anything else?”

  
“I promise, I won’t do anything else.”

  
Connecting your pinky with his he brought you down on his lap, lifting you in the air he pushed his dick into your opening as you sat down on it. Pleased with himself Izuku pulled you back into a kiss, hands resting on your thighs, “thank you princess.” He shifted as he tried to pull the chair closer to the table which elicited a strangled moan out of you, slapping your hand on your mouth you refused to look at him not willing to give him the satisfaction. Beaming he brought his attention back to the food in front of you, instead of serving the pasta on plates Izuku had chosen to stab two forks into the pan where it lay on the table now. Twirling the fork in some noodles he lifted it to your mouth, a palm resting below the fork to catch anything that spilt.

  
Moaning around the fork you breathed in satisfaction at finally being fed after having starved ever since the reception, it had been your own fault, picking at the food on your plate at the event just because you were too angry to eat. Izuku lifted another forkful to his mouth and mirrored your reaction, eating in silence you tried to will the full body blush to settle down, meanwhile Izuku kept eating as if this were a day-to-day occurrence. You could feel every vein on his shaft as it was seated deep inside you, you could feel his balls resting securely against your ass you shifted to try and get more comfortable hyper aware of that every small movement only worked to further entice Izuku. You could tell he was seconds away from bending you over and having his way with you, “is this your way of asking me to fuck you sweetheart?”

  
“No Izuku, I’m just trying to get comfortable; I can feel every inch of your cock right now.” You whispered into your hands, your face felt like molten lava, you could feel Izuku’s smile as he bit down on your shoulder causing another shiver to run down your spine. “I don’t think you understand the concept of cock-warming.” Not letting you speak he continued, “you’re meant to stay still with my cock inside you, can do that for me puppy?” Whining because you were incapable of doing exactly what that entailed, you wanted to end this torture already, feeling the pain your body was going to be in tomorrow in the aftermath of tonight’s events. “Izuku can you take it out please? I feel like if I move even an inch you won’t be able to stop till the sun comes up.”

  
Sighing as he fed you another bite, now that your cheeks were stuffed, he spoke so as to not be interrupted, “you’re so adorable princess.” Boring his eyes in your temples he lowered his voice, “if you don’t want me to take you over this table right now, I suggest you shut the fuck up and warm my cock like the good little slut you’ve been all night.” Choking on the food he grabbed your hair forcing you to meet his eyes, “got it?” You nodded speedily as he placed a swift kiss on your lips and let go of your hair.

  
Focusing all your energy on finishing your food so you could get out of his hold and maybe take a shower before knocking out, you ate every bite that Izuku fed you. Ignoring his dick nestled in your cavern you whined internally at the relief you felt once you were finished with your food. Leaning back into Izuku’s chest you breathed deeply before speaking, “I’m so full,” rubbing your stomach you continued, “thank you zuku, it was delicious, thank you for cooking.”

  
Humming as he accepted your compliment, he continued finish his pasta now that you were leaning against his chest your attention was brought back to the situation at hand, much to your dismay, Izuku’s dick was still laying heavily against your walls. With nothing left to distract you anymore you wondered if it was possible to just finish him off so you could end this torture or sit patiently like he asked of you. Interrupting your thoughts Izuku spoke next to your ear in a whisper, “how full are you? Is my cock enough? How long can you wait, sweetheart? I’m still starving, thinking of making myself another batch.” You were deemed speechless, completely useless in forming a reply, “what do you think of that? You can bend over the counter with my cock inside you as I make myself something more to eat? How long can you go baby? Like you said, I can just leave my cock in you till the sun comes up.” Leaning back on the chair his hands were resting on the table in front of you, not making a move to finish his food.

  
You could feel the burn reside in your thighs as his proposition settled in your mind, tears rushing to your eyes, you sniffled as you spoke, “please zuku, I’ve been such a good girl. Please finish your food I can wait as long as you want while you eat but please don’t try to cook again, I can’t take much more.” Thankfully Izuku was feeling generous tonight as he kissed your ear and moved to your neck to lick a stripe down your nape, “so proud of you, were so good for me tonight. Gonna take such good care of you puppy, just wait a little longer okay pretty?” Sniffling still you sighed in relief as Izuku got to polishing his food off as quickly as possible, “thank you,” you breathed against his hand brushing your hair back.

  
Soon enough he was done with his food as well, lifting you off his lap but not enough for his dick to slide out he turned you around on his lap and stared deep into your eyes. Your eyes which were glistening with moisture from the remnants of your frustration a few minutes ago, brushing his hands on your face he spoke with adoration, “was such a good puppy for me tonight, you did so well, made me feel so good.” You could see Izuku’s words started slurring the longer he spoke, his eyes now half lidded, he was just as tired as you. The day had been so long, an emotional rollercoaster if you will, but you smiled knowing it was ending on a positive note regardless of the outcome of tomorrow’s conversation, which you were honestly dreading. Nuzzling his hands, you pushed everything down and nipped light kisses into his hands which covered your entire face. “Made me feel good too zuku, thank you for tonight, I’m so happy,” and you were, the happiest you had been in over 2 months now.

  
“Let’s clean this up tomorrow, I think we both need a quick shower and then some well-deserved sleep, what do you think baby?” Closing your eyes, you nodded against his hand, “I feel filthy, need a shower right now,” regardless of the sleep clawing at your eyes which your body was begging to give in to, you made the executive decision to clean up so you didn’t have to wash the sheets tomorrow. Keeping you in his arms Izuku got up off the chair as you wrapped your legs around his middle, his cock bouncing in you with every step he took, wincing at the sensation building in your stomach you tried to ignore the temptation. The stairs were the hardest, it seemed Izuku was doing this on purpose just to see how you’d react, and you did, trying to muffle your embarrassing sounds in his neck Izuku bounced on his feet with every stair he climbed. Digging your nails on his back you held him tighter, hoping he would stop because you felt like you were being ripped in half in the most delicious way.

  
Giggling in the open air he kissed your temple to ease your struggle, moving his hands down to your ass to bring you back from where you had slipped. It felt like hours before Izuku reached the top step and he bounced a little higher once he did, forcing a high-pitched whimper out of you. “Please don’t zuku, I’m at my limit, I beg of you,” he rubbed your back in understanding and walked to the bathroom as quickly as he could. Setting you down on your feet his dick slid out just as easily as it had slid in, your hole fluttered at the emptiness but you felt relief wash over you. Your legs felt like jelly, about to fall face first on the cold tile Izuku grabbed your waist quickly to hold you up, “woah princess, you okay?” Nodding you rested your hands against the counter to keep yourself upright, “could you pass me my toothbrush?” Grabbing your brush, he squeezed some toothpaste on it before wetting it and handing it to you, you took it happily and started cleaning your teeth as he shuffled towards the shower to set it to the right temperature for you.

  
Picking up his own toothbrush he looked at you to see your eyes closed as your hand worked limply against your mouth, chuckling lightly and rubbing your hair he spoke, “wake up puppy, let’s take a quick shower so I can get you to bed.” Nodding you spit the paste out and rinsed your mouth, grabbing Izuku’s hands you led him to the shower. Standing under the water that was just hot enough, you let all the sweat and remnants of your night together wash away, “this feels just as good as an orgasm,” to prove said point a low moan itched its way out your throat. Bringing his hand on your folds teasing the outside, Izuku spoke in a whisper, “is that right teddy bear?” Unwilling to give into his teasing you snatched his hand away from your centre, placing a bar of soap into his hands instead. “Get to work Midoriya,” you puffed out in annoyance, “as you wish Mrs Midoriya.”

  
The rest of the shower was unassuming and mundane just how you liked it, Izuku’s hands cleaned your body and worked the knots out of your hair with lavender scented shampoo. Your eyes were shut in ecstasy as soft purrs left your mouth in a continuous stream, picking you off the bathroom floor he set you down on the counter and dried you off with a fluffy towel. Securing your hair in a towel he left to finish his shower as you rested on the counter feeling warm in your fuzzy towel, “zukuuuu I miss you.”

  
“Coming my love, give me a second.” You nodded to no one in particular, swinging your legs back on forth against the counter with your eyes shut as a soft smile graced your face. The shower shut off a minute later, Izuku walked out with a towel wrapped around his hips, “I’m here now.”

  
You held out your arms making grabby hands towards your husband so he could give you a hug, approaching you, you could see his sculpted body in the bright lighting. Thick neck that led down to a set of broad shoulders which were adorned with their own set of muscly arms, veins running down his arms you wondered when the fuck did he have time to go to the gym amidst all his stupid phone calls. Bulky chest with impressive twin pecs each holding the pretty pink nipples that sat proudly on his soft chest, “nice tits” you wolf whistled. He chuckled as your eyes trailed down to his humble abs, nothing too extravagant just a six fucking pack, but next to them there were profound v-lines or as you liked to call them “cum gutters.” A happy trail that disappeared into the towel around his midriff, you were almost disappointed when a stinging pain set in your lower back forcing images of the past hours spend with Izuku inside you. No more you thought, ‘I’m done for at least a week’, or however long Izuku would ignore you for after this, you knew he wanted to talk it out and hadn’t done this on purpose but you couldn’t help as the thought settled in your sleep hazed mind.

  
Snapping you out of your thoughts Izuku kissed your forehead as he lifted you one last time and walked into the bedroom. Throwing you on the bed as softly as he could he went to grab a shirt of his and some underwear for you, picking another shirt out of the wardrobe he slipped it on he walked back to you. Removing the towel from your body he urged you to lift your hands, slipping his shirt over you he pulled your panties up your legs, pressing a soft kiss on your thighs as he did. A wanton flutter rushed down you at the gesture but you paid no mind to it, “time to sleep puppy.”

  
Scooting back on the bed you laid on your side waiting for Izuku to slip in next to you. Bringing you close to him he hugged your back as his hands found solace on your stomach, he breathed on your ear kissing a few sweet pecks on your neck and shoulder. “We haven’t gone to sleep together in so long,” there were unexpected tears in your eyes, you hadn’t realised you were this touch starved, Izuku pecked your cheek in regret, “I’m sorry puppy, I’ll make it up to you I promise. For now, shut your brain off okay?” Intertwining your hands with his you closed your eyes and nodded, “I love you Izuku.”

  
“I love you too baby.” He held you close that night as you felt the heaviness overtake you, shifting to face him you nuzzled into his warm chest and let the sleep take control of you. Izuku laid awake a while longer as he listened to your soft snores, “tomorrow we’re going to talk and I’m going to apologise for everything, how could I neglect my princess? I’m such an idiot, I almost lost you.” Kissing your forehead, he spoke in satisfaction making a promise to your unconscious body, “I’m going to love you forever, whatever it takes I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to. I love you y/n.” With his final affirmations he too drifted off to a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments if you wish to, suggestions, criticism and kudos are all welcome <3


	3. Forgive me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and y/n finally reconcile!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to bring you the final chapter to this drabble however, I've decided to make this relationship into a series and I already have a dozen or so ideas on what to write. Please comment if you would like to read anything in particular. ANYWAYS ENJOY!!

Chapter will be up soon. 

Feel free to dm me my instagram is pikoochoo, same handle for twitter. I'd love to chat with my readers if not to talk about my work let's become friends :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked this oneshot I spent a lot of hours and brainpower to basically word vomit all of this. Please look forward to more works within this series. Thank you for leaving kudos and commenting I appreciate you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, y/n is based on me but I didn’t choose to add any of my features to her to make her more universal so the reader can really imagine themselves as y/n :) this is the first part to this oneshot, i will be editing and posting the rest of it later. the rest of the oneshot will mainly be smut, if you are uncomfortable with that please skip the smut to when Izuku and y/n finally talk. as always thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy the rest of the work :)


End file.
